goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Matrix Reloaded
Name: The Matrix Reloaded Written and Directed by: The Wachowski Brothers Produced by: Joel Silver Executive Producers: Bruce Berman David Forbes Grant Hill Andrew Mason The Wachowski Brothers Cinematography: Bill Pope Film Editing: Zack Staenberg Production Design: Owen Paterson Music by: Don Davis Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Silver Pictures Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: May 16, 2003 Length: 141 minutes Budget: $127-150 million Box Office: $742.1 million Pixar Movie Number: 884 The Matrix Reloaded is a 2003 American-Australian science fiction action film, the first sequel to The Matrix, and the second installment in The Matrix trilogy, written and directed by The Wachowski Brothers. It premiered on May 7, 2003, in Westwood, Los Angeles, California, and went on general release by Warner Bros. in North American theaters on May 15, 2003, and around the world during the latter half of that month. It was also screened out of competition at the 2003 Cannes Film Festival. The video game Enter the Matrix, which was released on May 15, and a collection of nine animated shorts, The Animatrix, which was released on June 3, supported and expanded the storyline of the film. The Matrix Revolutions, which completes the story, was released six months after Reloaded, in November 2003. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Neo (Keanu Reeves) and Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss) are now a couple. Morpheus (Laurence Fishburne) receives a message from Captain Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) of the Logos calling an emergency meeting of all of Zion's ships. Zion has confirmed the last transmission of the Osiris: an army of Sentinels is tunneling towards Zion and will reach it within 72 hours. Commander Lock (Harry Lennix) orders all ships to return to Zion to prepare for the onslaught, but Morpheus asks one ship to remain in order to contact the Oracle (Gloria Foster). The Caduceus receives a message from the Oracle, and the Nebuchadnezzar ventures out so Neo can contact her. One of the Caduceus crew, Bane (Ian Bliss), encounters Agent Smith (Hugo Weaving), who takes over Bane's avatar. Smith then uses this avatar to leave the Matrix, gaining control of Bane's real body. In Zion, Morpheus announces the news of the advancing machines to the people. Neo receives a message from the Oracle and returns to the Matrix to meet her bodyguard Seraph (Collin Chou), who then leads him to her. After realizing that the Oracle is part of the Matrix, Neo asks how he can trust her; she replies that it is his decision. The Oracle instructs Neo to reach the Source of the Matrix by finding the Keymaker (Randall Duk Kim), a prisoner of the Merovingian (Lambert Wilson). As the Oracle departs, Smith appears, telling Neo that after being defeated, he refused to be deleted, and is now a rogue program. He demonstrates his ability to clone himself using other inhabitants of the Matrix, including other Agents, as hosts. He then tries to absorb Neo as a host, but fails, prompting a battle between Smith's clones and Neo. Neo manages to defend himself, but is forced to retreat from the increasingly overwhelming numbers. Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity visit the Merovingian and ask for the Keymaker, but the Merovingian refuses. His wife Persephone (Monica Bellucci), seeking revenge on her husband for his infidelity, betrays him and leads the trio to the Keymaker. The Merovingian soon arrives with his men. Morpheus, Trinity and the Keymaker escape, while Neo holds off the Merovingian's servants. Morpheus and Trinity try to escape with the Keymaker on the freeway, facing several Agents and the Twins, the Merovingian's chief henchmen. Morpheus defeats the Twins, Trinity escapes, and Neo flies in to save Morpheus and the Keymaker from Agent Johnson. In the real world, Zion's remaining ships prepare to battle the machines. Within the Matrix, the crews of the Nebuchadnezzar, Vigilant and Logos help the Keymaker and Neo reach the door to the Source. The crew of the Logos must destroy a power plant to prevent a security system from being triggered, and the crew of the Vigilant must destroy a back-up power station. The Logos succeeds, while the Vigilant is bombed by a Sentinel in the real world, killing everyone on board. Although Neo asked Trinity to remain on the Nebuchadnezzar, she enters the Matrix to replace the Vigilant crew and complete their mission. However, her escape is compromised by an Agent, and they fight. As Neo, Morpheus, and the Keymaker try to reach the Source, the Smiths appear and try to kill them. The Keymaker unlocks the door to the Source, allowing Neo and Morpheus to enter and escape from the Smiths, but the Smiths kill the Keymaker while he tries to close the door to the Source. Neo enters a door and meets a program called the Architect, the Matrix's creator. The Architect explains that Neo is part of the design of the sixth iteration of Matrix, designed to stop the fatal system crash that naturally occurs due to the concept of human choice. As with the five previous Ones, Neo can choose either to return to the Source with his unique code to reboot the Matrix and pick survivors to begin to repopulate the soon-to-be-destroyed Zion, or cause the Matrix to crash and kill everyone connected to it; combined with Zion's destruction, this would mean mankind's extinction. Neo learns of Trinity's situation and chooses to save her instead. As she falls off a building, he flies in and catches her, then by somehow phasing his hand into her body he removes a bullet from her body and restarts her heart. Back in the real world, Sentinels destroy the Nebuchadnezzar. Neo displays a new ability to disable the machines with his thoughts, but falls into a coma from the effort. The crew are picked up by another ship, the Hammer. Its captain, Roland, reveals the other ships were wiped out by the machines after someone activated an EMP too early, and that they found only one survivor afterwards—revealed to be Bane. Cast * Keanu Reeves as Neo * Laurence Fishburne as Morpheus * Hugo Weaving as Agent Smith * Carrie-Anne Moss as Trinity * Jada Pinkett Smith as Niobe * Gloria Foster as The Oracle * Harold Perrineau as Link * Monica Bellucci as Persephone * Lambert Wilson as The Merovingian * Randall Duk Kim as The Keymaker * Harry Lennix as Commander Lock * Anthony Zerbe as Councillor Hamann * Nona Gaye as Zee * Helmut Bakaitis as The Architect * Neil and Adrian Rayment as the Twins * Daniel Bernhardt as Agent Johnson * Collin Chou as Seraph * Ian Bliss as Bane * Leigh Whannell as Axel * Gina Torres as Cas * Nathaniel Lees as Captain Mifune * Roy Jones, Jr. as Captain Ballard * David A. Kilde as Agent Jackson * Matt McColm as Agent Thompson * Cornel West as Councillor West * Steve Bastoni as Captain Soren * Anthony Wong as Ghost * Clayton Watson as Kid * Tiger Chen as Merovingian's Ronin Media Release *''The Matrix Reloaded'' is released on video tape and DVD in October 14, 2003. Previews *The Incredibles Teaser Trailer (In Theaters 2004) *Finding Nemo Trailer (On Video and DVD November 4) *Shrek 2 Trailer (In Theaters 2004) International Languages *Arabia: الماتريكس 2 (May 16, 2003) *Argentina - Venezula: El Matrix Recargado (May 22, 2003) *Belgium: Matrix Reloaded (May 16, 2003) *Bulgaria: Матрицата: Презареждане (May 23, 2003) *Brazil: O Matrix Recarregado (May 23, 2003) *Canada: La Matrice Rechargée (May 16, 2003) *Catalonia: The Matrix Reloaded (May 16, 2003) *Croatia: Matrix Reloaded (May 16, 2003) *Czech Republic: Matrix Reloaded (May 22, 2003) *Estonia: Matrix II (May 23, 2003) *Egypt: الماتريكس (Almatrikus) (February 11, 2004) *Finland: Matrix Reloaded (May 16, 2003) *France: Le Matrix Résultats (May 16, 2003) *Germany: Matrix Reloaded (May 22, 2003) *Greece: Matrix Reloaded (May 21, 2003) *Hungary: Mátrix - Újratöltve (May 22, 2003) *Italy: Matrix Reloaded (May 23, 2003) *Japan: マトリックス_リローデッド "Matorikkusu: Riroreddo" (June 7, 2003) *Lithuania: Matrica: Perkruata (May 22, 2003) *Netherlands: Matrix Reloaded (May 16, 2003) *Poland: Matrix Reaktywacja (May 23, 2003) *Romania: Matrix - Reîncărcat (May 23, 2003) *Russia: Матрица: Перезагрузка (June 11, 2003) *Serbia: Matriks 2 (June 4, 2003) *Slovakia: Matrix Reloaded (May 29, 2003) *Sweden: Matrix Reloaded (May 21, 2003) *Turkey: Matrix Reloaded (May 16, 2003) *Ukraine: Матриця: Перезавантаження (May 16, 2003) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2003 Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s